Miss Hikikomori
by D'mbik
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Ia berbeda. Jarang ada yang seperti dirinya. AU/SasuHina/


| Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto |

| Miss Hikikomori © Mbik |

| Rate: T |

| Time Line: AU |

| Charakter: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga |

| Genre:? |

.

**| All standard warning applied |**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Apartemen Konoha, Kamar 201_

Ia berbeda.

Jarang ada yang seperti dirinya. Mungkin di kawasan ini, di radius sepuluh kilometer, hanya ada dua orang yang mengalami nasib serupa seperti dirinya.

Jarang keluar rumah, tidak pernah menjalin komunikasi antar sesama, dan tidak memiliki teman. Itulah ia; _Hikikomori_. Julukan masyarakat sekitar untuk orang yang menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di rumah ataupun kamar. Banyak yang memandang negatif orang-orang seperti dirinya. Bahkan ada yang menganggap kelompok ini sebagai sampah masyarakat yang perlu dibasmi.

Ya, mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah, _toh_ memang benar adanya jika sebagian _hikikomori _tidak punya pekerjaan, dan hanya menghabiskan hidupnya untuk bersantai-santai di kamar. Jikapun mereka memiliki pekerjaan, pekerjaan yang mereka ambil tidak mengharuskan mereka keluar dari kamar.

Adalah Hinata tokoh utama wanita kita pada cerita ini. Bisa dibilang ia sudah menjadi seorang _hikikomori_ sejak berumur dua puluh tahun. Artinya sudah tiga tahun lebih ia menarik diri dari lingkungan sekitar. Jangan ditanya berapa jumlah teman yang ia miliki. Satu pun tidak ada, meskipun ia sudah mengenyam pendidikan sampai jenjang diploma.

Tidak ada yang salah pada wajah dan tubuh Hinata. Ia normal. Memiliki wajah yang lumayan cantik―dengan warna mata putih pucat dan rambut panjang berwarna indigo―serta badan yang proposional.

Tapi, kenapa ia bisa berubah menjadi gadis _hikikomori_?

Banyak alasannya, dan Hinata terlalu malas menjabarkannya satu persatu. Yang jelas, tubuhnya akan mengirimkan sinyal aneh; seperti gemetar hebat dan munculnya keringat dingin, setiap kali ada orang asing yang mendekat. Siapapun itu―baik itu wanita maupun pria―Hinata akan menghindar. Ia tidak suka berinteraksi dengan orang asing, satupun tak ada yang ia percayai, meskipun itu kerabatnya sendiri.

Hinata tinggal seorang diri. Di sebuah flat sederhana yang terletak di pinggir kota. Meskipun tempat tinggalnya hanya sebuah petak kecil berukuran lima kali tujuh meter, memiliki satu kamar mandi, dan tanpa penghangat ruangan, Hinata sangat senang tinggal di sini.

Di dalam dunia kecilnya ini, ia bebas melakukan apa saja. Meski ia tidur-tiduran sepanjang hari. Membaca majalah, novel, ataupun _manga _kesukaannya sampai matahari terbenam, dan berselancar di dunia maya sampai pagi buta, tidak ada satupun yang melarang. Pun demikian dengan makanan apa yang mau ia santap. Karena Hinata malas keluar rumah, setiap hari ia makan masakan pesan antar. Tinggal telepon langsung antar, tak perlu repot keluar rumah dan bertemu orang asing.

Lalu bagaimana dengan biaya yang harus ia keluarkan setiap hari?

Tak usah khawatir, orang tuanya―yang Hinata tidak tahu sekarang berada di mana―selalu mengirimkannya uang setiap bulan dan Hinata hanya perlu keluar setiap satu bulan sekali untuk mengambil uang tersebut.

Ah, bukan hanya itu. Hinata juga memiliki pekerjaan. Meskipun ia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitar, ia adalah seorang novelis yang cukup terkenal. Lebih tepatnya ia adalah seorang penulis novel misteri dan karyanya cukup laris di pasaran. Yang Hinata lakukan hanya mengetik, mengetik, dan mengetik, dan kalau ceritanya sudah jadi, ia tinggal mengirimkannya melalui e-mail pada penerbit.

* * *

Baiklah, mungkin sampai disini saja penjelasan tentang karakter wanita di cerita ini. Mari sekarang kita berbalik dan berkenalan langsung dengan karakter selanjutnya.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan dan anak salah satu pengusaha terkenal. Apa terlihat _gary stu_? Sepertinya tidak.

Sasuke sangat suka kebersihan dan kerapihan. Sangat _amat_ suka. Bahkan Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Cleaner-dono_. Kebiasaan ini sudah ia alami sejak kecil dan semakin menjadi-jadi sampai sekarang.

Ia tidak bisa tenang, hatinya akan dirundung gelisah jika melihat sesuatu tidak pada tempatnya.

Emosinya akan meledak-ledak jika matanya menangkap ruangan kotor dan berantakan. Tidak hanya itu, setiap harinya Sasuke paling tidak harus mandi minimal sebanyak empat kali. Pagi, siang, sore, malam. Cuci tangan hampir setiap waktu; sepuluh sampai lima belas kali sehari―dengan air mineral dan sabun antiseptic yang mampu membunuh kuman dalam waktu sekejap. Setiap waktu, saat ia keluar dari rumah, Sasuke menggunakan masker dan sarung tangan, kadang-kadang keluar dengan payung di tangan.

Sasuke tahu jika perilakunya aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, meski ia sudah sering ke dokter dan meminum obat dengan berbagai resep, penyakit kejiwaannya ini tidak bisa hilang, bahkan semakin akut setiap harinya.

Pernah suatu ketika, di sore hari yang cerah, di apartemennya yang dulu, Sasuke melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu bersih-bersih. Semuanya sudah siap, tangan kanan membawa kemoceng, tangan kiri membawa cairan penyemprot, dan lap kering tersampir di bahu kirinya.

Kegiatan itu berjalan lancar, namun tanpa sengaja Sasuke menemukan sebuah peti tua. Cukup berdebu―seketika itu juga Sasuke membersihkannya dengan cairan pembersih.

Sasuke ingin membukanya. Kata pemilik apartemen barang tersebut milik penyewa sebelumnya. Sasuke tahu ia tidak boleh membukanya, karena itu bukan barang miliknya. Tapi, tetap saja rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya.

Dengan hati-hati ia membuka peti tersebut, berharap mungkin saja ada emas permata di dalamnya. Namun malang, bukan emas apalagi permata yang ia dapat, melainkan puluhan―ratusan kecoak bersembunyi di dalamnya. Penuh, berdempet-dempet, saling tindih satu sama lain. Berbentuk lonjong kecokelatan.

Sasuke memekik, ketakutan setengah mati saat ratusan kecoak mulai keluar dari peti dan memenuhi seluruh apartemennya. Ada yang merangkak ada juga yang terbang. Satu-dua makhluk kecokelatan itu bahkan ada yang menempel di baju Sasuke.

Dan semenit kemudian Sasuke pingsan dikelilingi ratusan serangga tersebut.

Entah bagaimana Sasuke bisa selamat dari insiden mengerikan tersebut, yang jelas saat ini ia sudah pindah dan menempati apartemen barunya yang letaknya di pinggir kota.

Apartemen Konoha nama tempat tinggal saat ini.

Lingkungan sekitar apartemennya cukup nyaman, biaya sewanya pun tidak terlalu mahal, dan yang terpenting apartemennya ini bersih. Sasuke sudah memeriksanya dan menanyakannya pada pemilik apartemennya berkali-kali tentang kejernihan air, sanitasi, hama pengganggu yang mungkin saja tinggal di calon tempat tinggalnya, dan sang pemilik apartemen menjamin tempat tinggal Sasuke memenuhi setiap Kriteria yang pemuda itu harapkan.

Oh, dan untuk tambahan informasi Sasuke tinggal di kamar nomer 202.

.

* * *

Hinata hanya punya satu harapan sederhana. Hidup tenang di apartemen kecilnya, ditemani ratusan komik, novel, serta komputer yang dilengkapi jaringan internet yang cepat, tanpa harus keluar kamar dan membuat dirinya dihadapkan pada situasi tak nyaman.

Kalau bisa selamanya Hinata ingin seperti ini.

* * *

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berharap, semoga kuman bakteri, dan virus yang ada di seluruh dunia―bahkan di udara sekalipun musnah (meski itu harapan yang mustahil bisa terwujud). Ya, paling tidak ia ingin kehidupan barunya tetap rapi dan bersih, tanpa ada makhluk kotor dan menjijikan yang menghantui. Harapannya sederhana, bukan?

* * *

Tamat? Tentu saja tidak.

Cerita ini bahkan belum dimulai. Ini baru perkenalan tokoh. Cerita ini masih panjang dan entah bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Mungkin saja nanti ada alien yang tiba-tiba nongol dan menginvasi bumi dan kedua tokoh itu menjadi pahlawannya? Atau bisa saja Sasuke itu pembunuh berdarah dingin dan Hinata itu sebenarnya manusia setengah siluman?

Alur dan skenario apa yang akan diperankan mereka berdua?

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Kita tunggu saja bagaimana kisah mereka berdua.


End file.
